galactikfootballfandomcom-20200223-history
D'Jok
D'Jok is a striker for The Snow Kids. He considers himself the star of the team and was the one who accepted the Galactik Football Cup for the entire team. He is the second person to use The Breath and was formally the love interest of Mei. He temporarilly leaves the Snow Kids to play for Team Paradisia as striker and captain in the Paradisa tournement. Personality D'Jok has an extremely competitive personality and he usually strives to be the Snow Kids best player although sometimes this leads him to play selfish and become a hinder to the team. D'Jok also has a protective space for his friends as he constanly backs them on arguements and usually manages to bribe his enemies into backing off (eg threatening Sinedd's Magnet Board in exchange for Micro-Ice's tickets in The Comeback). He also doesn't care sometimes when he is upset like when he says whatever to Mei when she asks him to go to the park with her and everyone. However D'jok is definitely one of the best players in the Galactik Football competition. There is also a kind,caring and helpful side to him which sometimes surfaces. Relationships Originally, D'Jok's main relations were with his foster-mother Maya and his friends, Micro-Ice, Thran and Ahito. After joining the team, he fell victim to the charms of Mei who was trying to break up himself and Micro-Ice so she could become a striker. Micro-Ice left to join the pirates before he made up with D'Jok after discovering Mei's intentions. After winning the Galactik Football Cup, D'Jok kisses Mei. And then later before the finals he found out that Sonny Blackbones is his father. In the Traitor episode, he play poorly to save his father from Bleylock. In season 2, D'Jok and Mei are in a steady relationship D'Jok has always appeared to have a shaky relationship with Rocket, in season one after finding out that Rocket is Aarch's nephew, he believed that Rocket is the Coach's pet and begins to act individually on the field and not taking advice from Rocket. In season 2, he is jealous that Rocket gets to play in the All Stars match and when Rocket is suspended, D'Jok immediatly asks Aarch to replace him and takes place in the match. However, the two of them remain great friends and later learn to show great teamwork on the pitch. He also has a very strong, antagonistic relationship with Sinedd. While Sinedd constantly questions D'Jok's skills and claims to be the superior footballer, D'Jok always rebukes Sinedd for his bad behaviour and states that Sinedd has no friends. Although they never miss the chance to mock one another, they don't genuinely hate each other and share a mutual, grudging respect. During the finals in season 1 Sinedd, aware that D'Jok won't be able to play at his fullest in their upcoming match, offers him a one-on-one duel where they could face each other on equal grounds. He also shows some compassion towards D'Jok saying that if he were in D'Jok's situation he'd do the same to save his own father. Then he quickly states that he cannot relate do D'Jok, because he in fact has no parents, making D'Jok the only character in the show with whom Sinedd was shown sharing anything personal and emotional. During the duel when Sinedd collapses in pain because of the Smog poisoning D'Jok tries to help him and is clearly saddened when Sinedd refuses to accept his help. In the All-Stars match D'Jok tries hard to cooperate with reluctant Sinedd. Later he thanks Sinedd for a passing that helped him to score and asks if Sinedd was going to celebrate with the rest of the team. Although Sinedd decides to play against Rocket in the Sphere instead of joining the party, it was clearly a sign of sympathy on D'Jok's side. Warren, the striker of the Lightings is heard to be D'Jok's role model and idol. The two of them are very friendly towards each other.'' '' In season 3 he breaks up with Mei (or rather she breaks up with him). As he started to miss her and couldn't find himself in the Snow Kids anymore, he accepted Lord Phoenix offer to join Team Paradisia as their striker and captain. Although he seems to be tougher than before as a player, and Nikki kissing]]personally he is broken up: he missed Mei, his father is having troubles and much more. In episode 7 of 3rd season, he was siting alone in a bar. He was thinking of Mei, and reminding himself the scene, when she and Sinedd kissed. Then Nikki appeared. She told him: 'Your're funny D'Jok, and I like you. A lot. And the two of us make a good team, don't we?'. He saw and heard Mei instead of her and that's why they kissed. One journalist made a picture of this, and just after that D'Jok left - very surprised. He always looks sad when he looks at Mei. And when he see her with Sinedd he looks angry/jealous. Category:Characters Category:Male